Eleven Years Of Dawning
by And-In-This-Im-A-Rain-Cloud
Summary: Ok, first year Marauders fic I plan to write till the end of their Seventh year. Also dealing with Snape and Lilys friendship. JPxLE, SBxOC, RLxOC, PPxOC. Post DH. Please read. I would love love love reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my authors note. You don't have to read this if you don't want to it's just some things I'd like to get off my chest. I wrote this completely for my own enjoyment, originally it was a very private thing but then I got to thinking, would other people like it? So I'll wait and see. This is a Marauders era fiction. Pretty basic James loves Lily, Lily hates James thing for now. However, I should warn, this story is not just a love story and it is not a light read. I fully intend to at least try to develop characters and plot. This is a story about growing up, actually it has people and events from when I was growing up all mixed with the wonderful world of Harry Potter, for which I am forever grateful to JK Rowling for bringing to us all. Anyway, enough from me; enjoy and I hope my friends never read this.

**Chapter 1 - Only the Beginning:**

Sally was feeling very nervous. Her stomach seemed to be doing somersaults. What if no one liked her? What if she was bad at all her subjects? Her older brother Keanu seemed to know what she was thinking because he gripped her shoulder reassuringly, "You'll do fine," he said.

"Yeah I know," Sally answered weakly. She glanced around to see if anyone else was pushing a trolley and an owl. Her eyes rested on a little family behind her. There was a haughty looking woman who was tall with pointed features and impressive cheekbones. Her dark hair was pulled tightly into a bun. She was surveying the rest of the station with a look of disgust. Holding her hand was a young boy who could not have been older that ten. He had a square face and a stocky build. He had a mop of dark, brown hair and cold, grey, hawk-like eyes like his mother. Next to him pushing a trunk was a tall boy with neat, black hair and intense grey eyes. He was being yelled at by his father who was walking beside him. The boy looked Sally's age. He noticed her watching him and smiled ruefully at her. She grinned back. Unfortunately this earned him a smack on the back of the head from his father.

"Are you even listening to me, Sirius?" the man shouted, "Don't you dare associate yourself with the unworthy, no mudbloods. I will not have you shame the family, otherwise it's straight to Durmstrang with you".

"That sounds familiar," Keanu muttered.

"Yeah," Sally agreed looking away, "So what new duties do you have as prefect?"

"Well, I'll get to use a special bathroom, and I get a special carriage on the train and I get to order little first years like you around," He teased.

"Oh ha ha," Sally said sarcastically.

"Here's the barrier," Keanu pointed to the divide between platforms nine and ten, "Just walk straight".

"I know, I know," Sally rolled her eyes.

"Well hurry, I don't want that family to catch up with us, we probably know them," Keanu muttered pushing Sally through the barrier.

"Why does everyone care so much about that pure-blood stuff?" Sally asked irritably.

"Because families like that want to stay pure-blood, so don't go marrying a muggle," Keanu grinned, "And don't get into Hufflepuff or even Gryffindor if you know what's good for you. You argue with mum and dad enough as it is." His face became suddenly serious, "I mean it Sally, you don't want to bring them down to school do you?"

"No," She mumbled.

"Right," Keanu looked around, "Oh its Carrie-Anne, I better go meet her. You'll be fine on your own now right?"

Sally nodded and he grinned and pushed his trolley over to a tall, dark girl in his year.

Sally looked around the station, the platform was swarming with people, but she felt so alone. Sally sighed and pulled her trunk and eagle owl Luthien onto the train. She peered into compartment after compartment but they were all full. Sally reached the final one, she would have to interrupt someone and ask if she could sit with them. This compartment seemed as good as any, there was only one girl in it. She was tall and had dark brown hair which covered her face partly and deep set dark brown eyes. She was wearing a bored expression. Sally opened the door and pushed her trunk in, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Whatever," the girl shrugged. Sally took this as an agreement and stored her trunk before sitting down. Sally looked out the window to see the family she had seen earlier again. The oldest boy was being yelled at again and his father was pointing to a group of triplets who were giggling. The boy looked reluctant to join them.

Sally turned away to look at the girl sitting across from her and smiled, "Hi, I'm Sally," She announced.

"I'm Ale-" the girl said.

Sally didn't quite hear it but decided she had said 'Alexis', "What year will you be in?" asked Sally.

"First," the girl replied looking a little more cheerful.

"Me too are-" Sally was interrupted by a new arrival to the compartment. A short girl with blonde hair and a cheerful face entered.

"Ally? There you are, oh, hello," said the girl and sat down next to Ally.

"Hello. I'm Sally," Sally quickly introduced herself.

"I'm Sasha, you've met Alice right?

Sally nodded, realising her mistake and glad she had discovered it now. Sasha pulled out a container from a basket she was holding and a sandy coloured kitten poked its head out.

"Wow, she's so cute," Sally said stroking the cat.

"Yeah, mum and dad brought her as a going-away-to-school present," Sasha beamed at the cat which was now climbing the luggage rack, "Mum made you some cookies, Ally, as well as me."

"You two already know each other then?" Sally asked.

"Yep, we've been friends since primary school," Sasha replied.

"Primary school?" Sally was confused; she had never been to school before this.

"Yeah, you know school for little kids," Sasha said almost laughing.

"I never went, what did you learn?" Sally gaped. Alice smirked at Sasha and they both looked bemusedly at Sally, "You know, maths and English and shit like that."

"Oh!" Sally exclaimed, "Your both muggle born!"

"Yeah, so?" Alice said defensively.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it, I just didn't know," Sally explained.

"Both your parents are magic?" Sasha gasped, "Wow!"

"My whole family are," Sally smiled.

"Yeah but that means you must know heaps of magic already," Sasha continued.

"No, not really, your not really allowed to do magic until this age, but I've done a bit because otherwise you wouldn't know you were a witch would you?" Sally said.

Alice frowned, "So you don't know any maths or anything?"

"Well I was taught basic stuff like that from my Granny," Sally nodded.

The door opened again. This time two girls walked in. One of them, a girl with medium length, brown hair, glasses and pale, blue eyes waved at Sasha. The two proceeded to sit down on the empty seats.

"You know her too?" Sally asked Sasha.

"Only since I asked her and her mum how to get onto the station," Sasha explained.

"I'm Kit," said the girl, "And this is Anieka," she indicated to the black girl with the kind beetle black eyes,

"I'm so excited about school," Anieka announced, "I've read all the school books already, to get a head start you know."

Sally gaped, she hadn't done that, she looked around to see Kit gaping too and felt a little better.

"Have you tried any spells?" Sasha asked.

"One or two, they didn't come off very well though. Except one, I did a summoning charm on my mum's chinaware but it dropped and all broke," Anieka said guiltily.

"Hey does anyone understand this? This older boy saw me at the platform and he called me something, a dirt something of something like that."

Sally frowned, "Mudblood?"

Sasha nodded, "That's bad isn't it?"

"Yes, it's evil," Anieka spat, "It means dirty blood."

"Oh!" Sasha scowled.

"Its rubbish," Sally reassured her.

"It's just old wizarding families think their better because their pure-blood," Kit said turning up her nose. Sally shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her family was just like the sort of families that Kit was talking about. She didn't want that to come out in front of her new friends.

"-wizards would die out if they didn't mix a bit. Besides most people like that end up in Slytherin".

"Slytherin?" Sasha asked.

"It's the school houses," Sally said, happy to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters.

"How do you know what house you'll be in?" asked Alice.

"You get sorted at school," Anieka explained.

"There's Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," Kit counted on her fingers.

"Which is best?" Sasha asked.

"Matter of opinion," Sally shrugged, "Gryffindor if your brave, Slytherin if your cunning, Ravenclaw if your smart and Hufflepuff if you're good natured or thick some say".

"I don't want to be in Hufflepuff than," Sasha said.

"Its rubbish though!" Kit said indignantly. Sasha glared at her and then turned away,

"Anyway, what house was the rest of your family in?"

"Slytherin," Sally looked at her feet, avoiding Kit's eyes. There was a silence which Sasha shortly broke.

"What's the word for normal, I mean not magic people?"

"Muggles," Anieka said, to which Sasha burst out laughing,

"What a funny word!" She said through laughter. The laugh was infectious and soon the whole carriage was laughing.

James Potter was so excited to be to be on the Hogwarts Express at last! His Dad had told him such exciting stories about his days there. His Dad had been Quidditch captain and quite a prankster in his day and James was very excited to follow in his footsteps. He found the first compartment he could and walked in. There was a pretty girl with long red hair sitting by the window and a boy slouching in his seat by the door. They seemed to be ignoring each other. "Hello!" James said cheerfully, "I'm James."

"Sirius," the boy said holding out his hand. James shook it and sat down opposite. "Hello?" he called to the girl who hadn't yet looked at him. She continued to stare out the window. James shrugged at Sirius who almost laughed. "First year?" James asked.

"Yep, you?" Sirius said.

"Yep. Can't wait, my Dad says it's amazing," James beamed.

"My father says he'll send my to Durmstrang if I screw up," Sirius said gloomily. James looked sorrowfully at his new companion.

"I know what will cheer you up," James dug into his pocket and pulled out-

"A quill?" Sirius said sceptically.

"Ah ha you'll see, take it," James insisted. Sirius did and the minute he did it rose into the air and sprayed a jet of water into his face. James burst into hysterical laughter as did Sirius after he got over the shock. "Where'd you get it?" he asked eagerly. They were so enraptured by the object they didn't notice another boy enter their compartment and sit down with the girl by the window. Only when James heard the boy say, "You'd better be in Slytherin," did he look up. "Slytherin?" James said disgustedly, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I'd think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked Sirius who looking gloomy again sunk further into his seat.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "And I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned, "Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you've go the choice?"

James grinned and pretended to lift an invisible sword, "'_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'_ Like my dad_."_

James heard the boy in the corner make a disparaging noise and James became angry, "You got a problem with that?"

"No," said the boy sneering, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as your neither?" interjected Sirius. James roared with laughter. The girl stood eye James and Sirius with dislike and said loftily, "Come on, Severus, lets find another compartment."

"Ooooooh," James and Sirius imitated her loftiness as they left. James tried to trip up the boy as he left and Sirius called, "See ya, Snivellus."

"Snivellus!" James laughed, "That's great! Good nickname for the slimy git."

"Isn't that his name?" Sirius said nonplussed. James laughed even harder,

"No! Its Severus!" Sirius started laughing too,

"Not anymore, from now on he will be Snivellus the slimy git."

They spent several minutes chatting before the compartment door opened again.

"There you are Black," several people stood in the doorway, Sirius recognised them as his three cousins and his family friend Lucius Malfoy, among others.

"What do you want?" James snapped, recognising Lucius Malfoy too.

"Listen to this one!" Lucius sneered and the others laughed, "that's no way to speak to your superiors!"

"You better not mean yourselves!" James said whipping out his wand. The Slytherins continued to sneer.

"What are you hanging around this for?" Lucius sneered pointing to James, "Probably Mudblood."

Sirius stood dejectedly, "See you round." He said to James and then stepped out of the corridor with the others.

"What the hell?" James called after him but they had gone. James angrily grabbed his trunk and then stormed off to find another compartment.

By noon the train was passing through mountainous areas. By the time the food trolley came round Sally and Kit were teaching Sasha to play exploding snap. Alice and Anieka were discussing unplottable areas. "Anything from the trolley," the cheery lady called to them. Sally stood up quickly and took some coins from her bag pocket. Sally got an assortment of Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and Chocolate Frogs. She had a weakness for sweets. Sally noticed that Kit hadn't bought as much as the others so she put all her food in the middle where they were playing snap, "Here guys, I've bought too much, lets all share this lot". This announcement was greeted with enthusiasm.

"So what's magical about these?" asked Alice inspecting a chocolate frog.

"They jump," Kit said, "And they've got cards in them with famous wizards and witches on them. I've got heaps."

"Me too, I've got about 600 of them," Sally said.

"Me too, I have 650," Kit replied.

"Hello!" said a loudly voice from the door. A boy with very messy, black hair, glasses and hazel eyes stood grinning broadly at them. Behind him stood a short, plump boy with watery, blue eyes and blonde hair that looked as though it had been rigorously combed. Behind him was a tall boy with tousled, sandy hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be very interested in his shoes. The girls chorused a greeting back.

"I'm James Potter and this is Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin," said the bespectacled boy smiling even more broadly around, "Exploding snap!" He cried, "Can I play?" he said sitting down not waiting for their answer.

"Ok," Sally said and dealt him a hand.

"What's your name?" James said peering through his spectacles.

"Sally Massey," She replied.

"Massey eh? As in the Massey's involved in all the potions stuff?" James said.

Sally nodded, "Yeah. Potter as in the Potters who own half of Gringotts?"

James nodded smugly. He turned to the others who all introduced themselves too. Sally looked around, Peter Pettigrew was sitting next to Anieka, nervously talking to her, his teeth chattering. Alice looked on in disgust. Remus Lupin was sitting in the corner staring out the window. Sally called to him, "Do you want to play?"

He looked up a frightened look in his eyes and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," James muttered, "He doesn't talk much. I haven't been able to get much out of him since I stopped some second year from cursing him and Peter in the hall." Sally grimaced.

"Yeah," James continued, "Some idiot called Nott. Right in with the new power, that lot are."

Sally nodded.

"Do you guys like Quidditch?" James asked around.

"Yeah!" Kit and Sally exclaimed. Then they all went into a fierce discussion about Quidditch. After a while Sasha interrupted,

"Excuse me, but I don't know what Quidditch is?"

James looked up stunned, he looked at Sasha as though she was from a different planet. "You don't know what Quidditch is?" he stammered.

"Neither do I," Alice nodded.

"What?! What?!" James jumped to his feet, "Well I'll tell you." He waved his arms around enthusiastically to describe rules and moves. Sally got up and sat next to Remus,

"Hi, Remus right?" He nodded smiling weakly.

"Right," Sally nodded. "You excited about school?"

"Yes, it sounds like a great school, I've read this book called 'Hogwarts: A History' it has so much information in it and I've been-" He trailed off, looking ashamed. Why was he talking? Remus had promised himself and his parents he would not get to close to people at Hogwarts. It would only hurt them if they found out. Still it might be nice to have people to talk to. Remus scowled himself for this thought. He had only been let into Hogwarts because the new headmaster had made special arrangements. He could not blow his one chance at an education. Even though he knew all this he still felt a twinge of sadness watching the others talking merrily all around him. Well he better get used to it because this would be his life for the next seven years.

Well, that's the first chapter down. Tell what you think but please don't flame me too badly, this is my first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Anyway on with things, this is chapter two, I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2 – A Sort of Homecoming:**

It was dark when the train pulled into Hogsmede Station. The first years had already changed into their robes and piled off the train. Sally was walking with Anieka.

"Firs' years, over 'ere, firs years," A booming voice called over the heads of the students. Sally hurried to follow the voice. Except somebody slammed into the back of her, knocking her to the ground. Sally stood back up quickly to see Peter.

"I tripped," He stammered apologetically, "Lost James and tripped."

"Its ok," Sally said helping him up, "We better go through." They ran to where a giant figure was standing. He was twice the size of an ordinary man and he had enormous amounts of beard and hair. His eyes were beetle-black and seemed to twinkle. He was ushering the other first years onto little boats while the other students walked past the station to the school gates.

"Wait!" Sally cried out quickly running up to the tall man dragging Peter with her, "Wait for us!"

"Hold your Hippogriffs! Its OK, wouldn't leave without yeh," said the man, "Right! I'm Rebeus Hagrid gamekeeper at Hogwarts I'm here to escort yeh firs' years to the school by boat."

"Why can't we go with the rest of the school?" Asked one of the triplets Sally had seen earlier, she was eyeing the boats with disgust and clutching her robes tighter around her for warmth.

"'Fraid no," Hagrid said shortly, "Now onto the boats. Four to a boat mind."

Sally and Peter clambered into a boat and were shortly joined by two girls, both with short, brown hair and sparkling green eyes. They smiled and the slighter one introduced herself, "I'm Marie and this is my sister Dee."

"I'm Sally and this is Peter," Sally replied smiling. The boat began to move towards the sparkling lights that could be seen from the castle.

"It's so cold," Said Marie clutching her robes around her.

"Here Mar," Dee passed her a small leave from her pocket which Marie ate.

"Was that Estus Coma?" Asked Sally inquisitively.

"Yeah," Dee beamed, "You know much herbology?"

"Yeah," Sally nodded, "My family owns a chain if apothecaries."

"Wow, hey, have you heard of Mimbus Mimbletonia?" Dee continued.

"Yeah, the ones that spit pus at you?" Sally nodded.

"Yeah, well," Dee looked nervously around at the other boats than pulled out a small plant squirming in its pot out of her pocket.

"Wow!" Sally gasped, "No Peter! Don't touch it! It doesn't know you." Sally grabbed Peter's out stretched arm before he could touch the plant. "Are you allowed that?" She asked.

Marie laughed uncontrollably, "I don't think so."

Peter laughed timidly too and Sally smiled. Sally looked back up at the castle which was now looming into view. Sally shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold, this would be her new home from now on. She however was looking forward to it.

The boats moored and the little procession of first years walked up the grounds to the castle. Peter whispered to Sally, "I think I saw something moving in the lake." Sally turned to see a giant tentacle extending from the lake. She began to walk faster. The first years broke out into many whispers and gasps when in the castle. They gasped at the armour that waved to them, the huge marble staircases and the ghosts they saw floating through the walls. Sally was amazed, everything was so big and there were passageways leading everywhere. She didn't know how she was going to find her way around. The first years walked up the marble steps up to a pair of great, double, oak doors. There they met a stern looking witch whose hair was pulled back tightly into a bun.

"I'll take it form here Hagrid," said the woman.

"Right yeh are' Minerva," with this Hagrid waved to the first years and then walked through the oak doors. Sally strained to see into the hall. She could hear a very large, chattering crowd. Nerves gripped her stomach and made it sink.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. I am transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house." She looked around for interruptions. Sally wouldn't have dared interrupted this teacher. She seemed stern and strict, "Welcome to Hogwarts," She continued, "I will call your names and you will come forward to be sorted into your house. Soon I will call you all into the hall. Until then I wish you to wait out here. Once sorted you will sit on your house table," Professor McGonagall smiled briskly than she too proceeded through the oak doors.

Once she was gone chatter broke out. Anieka made her way to Sally and Marie and Dee. "Did you see all the people!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sally said nervously, her knees beginning to shake slightly. She glanced around at her fellow students. Her eyes rested on the triplets she had seen earlier, they were standing with that Black boy she had seen earlier as well. He was standing not speaking to a group of other students. A little ways from them was a boy of pale complexion, a hooked nose and greasy looking, shoulder-length hair and a girl with red hair who was talking nervously to him.

"Sev, everyone else here knows all about magic, you heard that boy on the boat, his Dad works in the Ministry! I didn't even know there was a magical government," Lily said anxiously.

"We'll be fine if we stick together," Severus said back reassuringly, "Just get into Slytherin."

"Why did that boy on the train think Slytherin was so bad Sev?" Lily asked, "I mean I've read in 'Hogwarts: A History' that some really evil people have come from Slytherin," Lily continued.

"Yeah and some really good people too, like my mum," Severus said, "Would I lie to you?"

"No," Lily shook her head and looked a little calmer, "I have to be in Slytherin that's all. We'll stick together."

Sally looked away and back at the Black boy and his friends. He saw her watching and gave her a haughty look.

"What are you looking at Sirius?" asked on of the triplets. She had dark, blonde hair and thick eye lids, "Who's that?"

"Nobody Bella," muttered Sirius. Bella however walked over to where Sally and her friends were standing.

"What are you looking at?" demanded Bellatrix.

"Nothing," Sally said defiantly back. Now the corridor had gone quiet at the first sign of conflict.

"What's your name?" asked Bellatrix shrewdly.

"Sally Massey," Sally answered. Bellatrix exchanged a look with the other triplets and then her expression changed,

"We got off to a bad start. This is Narcissa and Andromeda Black my sisters and I'm Bellatrix," she looked around as people began to whisper. Sally knew what they were saying, the Blacks were very famous for their prejudice, their involvement in the dark arts, their support of the rising power and their contempt of muggle-born wizards. Sally noticed James had come and stood next to her.

"And this is Sirius, our cousin. If you want to join us instead of hanging out with filth like this," Bellatrix gestured to the others.

"Filth!" Anieka exclaimed.

"Don't talk about her like that!" James pulled out his wand, so did Sirius.

"No thanks," Sally said firmly.

"You think you can treat people like that because your names Black?" James spat.

"Who _are_ you?" Narcissa Black hissed.

"James Potter," James scowled at them.

"Potters are the biggest bunch of blood traitors," said another boy who had joined the fray.

"Just leave us alone," Marie cried angrily.

"If you change you mind-"

"She's not interested," yelled James. Just then the oak doors burst open and Professor McGonagall ordered the first years through the doors into the great hall.

There's chapter two. Done, it is a shorter chapter but I had to stop there because there is too much in the next bit too fit in. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual I don't own HP and any of the characters. I only really own one of the characters as the non-HP ones are real people.

**Chapter 3 – Alone in the Light:**

Sally hoped against hope that she would not be put in Slytherin. If she was, she had now offended those most likely to be in Slytherin. She didn't want to be separated from the friends she had already made. Her knees began to shake again. She looked around to the Slytherin table, her brother waved back at her. She smiled, well, she thought, Keanu wasn't horrible and he was in Slytherin. What would James think of her, and Anieka after they had both just stuck up for her? She sank further in the little procession of first years to the back. She crashed into Sirius Black who was standing alone at the very back. "Sorry," she muttered.

"That's ok," he replied.

"So you think you'll be in Slytherin?" Sally muttered angrily.

"Probably, the whole family has," replied Sirius grimly.

"I'll probably see you there," Sally muttered gloomily.

Sirius looked at her, "Doubt it," he said.

"Black, Sirius,"

He shrugged and walked forward. Sally watched Sirius sit on the stool and put on the sorting hat. For several minutes the hat sat on Sirius' head. People began to mutter. Sally wondered how long it really took to say 'Slytherin'. Boavosar Abbycus only took a few seconds. Finally the hat cried, "Gryffindor!"

James groaned, he didn't want stupid Sirius in his house. Sirius looked surprised, yet he was grinning as walked over to the Gryffindor table. James wasn't the only one who was fuming, the Black triplets were muttering among themselves angrily until they too were sorted into Slytherin. Then Kit Bell was sorted into Gryffindor. Sally looked over at the Gryffindor table, Sirius was clapping Kit who had joined the table. He looked up at Sally and shrugged, she shrugged back. If Sirius could get into a different house to Slytherin than surely she could too. She'd love to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff, despite its reputation. Remus Lupin was sorted into Gryffindor and then Sally was called

"Massey, Salome."

She scowled at the use of that name and walked up, her knees shaking more than ever and put the hat on her head. "So, Sally Massey," said a little voice in her head, "Where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin, please, you put Sirius in Gryffindor," Sally thought furiously.

"Well, like Mister Black you don't really suit Slytherin. Yes you do have one or two of the qualities and the family for it too but I believe you would be far more suited to – GRYFFINDOR!" Sally beamed and took off the hat. She dared a glance at Keanu, he looked furious so she hurriedly looked away. She quickly walked, almost ran, to sit next to Sasha and across from Remus and Sirius.

"I knew you wouldn't be in Slytherin," Sirius said grinning.

"I'm so glad I'm not!" Sally beamed.

"Yeah me too," Sirius said.

"Really?" Kit asked incredulously, "But all your friends and cousins have gone to Slytherin."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, "Friends! I don't have any friends and I don't like my family." Remus looked up pityingly,

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is," Sirius said grumpily. This gloomy pronouncement was interrupted by the ending of the sorting. Dumbledore stood and raised his arms for silence. The room complied immediately.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back older students to another year at Hogwarts-" Dumbledore beamed around at the upturned faces, "-now I have some words to say, however they can wait until after our scrumptious meal. Tuck in!" With this Dumbledore sat down and food and drink appeared on the plates and goblets in front of them. Sally had never seen so many of her favourite food in one place. She piled roast potatoes onto her plate and listened to the others chatter.

"So let me get this straight," Sasha was saying, "your James Potter, your Remus Lupin and your Peter Pettigrew," she said pointing to each person in turn, "and this is Kit Bell, Sally Massey, Alice of course, and Lily Evans, and you are Sirius?"

"Black, yeah," he nodded.

"Good, so I didn't forget anyone?" Everybody shook their heads.

"Cheers to this generation of Gryffindor first years," James said raising his glass.

"Cool!" Sasha laughed. James turned to Lily,

"You know if you want me to give you Quidditch tips feel free to ask. I don't mean to boast but I'm an excellent flyer."

Lily nodded incredulously and Sally grinned. "Do you think we'll be any good? I mean, what if we don't get anything?" Alice muttered to Sasha.

"You'll be fine," Lupin reassured them, "So how did you find out you were magic?"

"I was having a fight with my brother in the shed and I accidentally blew the roof off." Alice grinned sheepishly, "My dickhead neighbours got so angry." The other first years laughed.

"Wow that's really advanced!" Lily exclaimed.

"How about you then Sasha?" Sally asked.

"Oh, I turned my dog pink," She grinned, "I was thinking that he would look nice pink and then he turned."

"I accidentally turned my sisters rabbit into a toad," Lily said.

"I wasn't sure I was going to be magic for a long time," Peter stammered, "My Grandmother kept telling me I was a squib, but then a year ago I apperated onto the roof when my mum was yelling at me."

"Wow!" Lily was impressed, "What did it feel like? I've read all about apperation."

James overrode Peter's response, "I've side-long apperated loads."

Sally quickly explained what apperation and squibs were to Sasha and Alice. Sally found it so amazing that there were people who didn't know this sort of thing. Sirius seemed to find the conversation uninteresting and he seemed moody. Sally wondered how he was ever going to fit in if he kept up that attitude.

Severus watched Lily through dinner but could never catch her eye, she was talking to the other students in her house. Snape scowled at his pumpkin juice, she'd only been in that stupid house a second and she'd already forgotten him. She seemed to be telling off the boy with the glasses from their compartment. She was even talking to him more than Severus. Why couldn't the sorting hat have just put them together? It's what they both wanted. Lily had said she wanted to be in Slytherin, but she obviously didn't really. The hat could see into her mind obviously she wanted to be separated. She looked up and gave Severus a nervous smile. He looked at her with contempt and then looked away. Well Severus hoped that she would be happy having to spend all her time with the horrible boy with the glasses and his stupid friend. He knew it wasn't really her fault but he couldn't understand how it had happened.

After Dumbledore speech the first years followed the prefects up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Right, boys to the left, girls to the right, there will be a sign on the door for your year level," Frank Longbottom explained. Sally followed Sasha, Alice, Lily and Kit up the stairs on the right until the reached the door marked 'First Year'. They walked in to find five comfortable looking four poster beds with crimson hangings. At the foot of each bed was their trunks and other belongings. Sally went over to the bed with her trunk next to it. She began to unpack. She pulled out her pyjamas and diary and tucked them under her pillow. Then she pulled out a small box with musical notes along the side. She sat it on her bedside table and tapped it with her wand and it expanded to twice the size it had been.

"What's that?" asked Lily walking over.

"It's a music box!" said Kit also coming over. Sally nodded and opened the box to reveal a gramophone, "So if you have any music, this'll play it."

Kit grinned, "Excellent! I can paly a bit of guitar you know."

"We better go to bed, have classes tomorrow," Lily said and they all changed and got into bed. Sally pulled out her diary and began to extract memories and write beneath them. After a while Sally could hear the heavy breathing of her fellows sleeping. Suddenly she heard footsteps in the dormitory. Sally pulled her curtains aside. The moonlight bathed the room in light and from it Sally could see Kit standing by the water jug.

"Oh it's only you, can't you sleep?" Sally asked.

"No, new places," Kit muttered, "How about you?"

"Just writing my journal for today," Sally extracted another memory from her head and placed it on the page where it formed a silvery line.

"What are you doing!?" Kit exclaimed coming over.

"My diary," Sally shrugged.

"No you're pulling out grey hairs!" Kit exclaimed shocked.

Sally laughed, "No, no it's a pensive journal." Kit's vacant expression did not falter. "Um, a devise to store memory?" Sally tried.

"So those are your memories?" Kit asked intently staring. Sally nodded, "Haven't you heard of a pensive?"

Kit looked up her eyes flashing angrily, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, its just weird, I thought you would have heard of them from your mum or dad, you said they were magic," Sally said wishing she hadn't opened her mouth.

"Yes but my bloods not as pure as yours is it?" Kit said nastily, "My mum may be a squib but that doesn't make you better."

"That's not what I said!" Sally began to feel angry too.

"Yeah I what you meant though," Kit said jumping into bed and pulling her curtains around her so she was out of sight, leaving Sally gaping.

Sirius had a similar altercation when he went to his dormitory. He followed Lupin, Pettigrew and Potter up the spiral staircase to their dormitories. Sirius walked over to the bed at the end of the room next to the window. His trunk was sitting at the end base of it. He lay down on the bed listening mildly to the others conversation.

"So you support any Quidditch team?" James was asking Peter. Of course they were happy, they wanted to be in Gryffindor, Sirius though angrily, he didn't want to be in a house at all. This way his cousins and their friends would give him a hard time, not that he cared. If he had been put in Slytherin he would have to put up with their pureblood, noble family rubbish.

"You don't like Quidditch that much either?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"No, I like it," Sirius looked up; Remus Lupin was sitting on the end of his bed. He was very pale and his sandy hair flopped over his face.

"You should join in then," he said looking sternly at Sirius.

"Nah, I'm sure they'd be happier without my input," Sirius scowled, "Bit rich coming from you isn't it? You haven't said too much."

"Yes well, I may not talk much but I've made an effort," Lupin walked over to his own trunk and began to unpack his own things. Sirius pulled his curtains around him and kicked off his shoes to the end of his bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"He's just pissed off because he didn't get into Slytherin," wafted James' voice through the curtains.

"He obviously knows heaps of dark arts. Why did he get put in Gryffindor?" Peter said.

"No idea but he's obviously a git," James said. Sirius rolled his eyes, yet again his family reputation had proceeded him. He would have no friends in his house, but if they were so quick to judge he didn't want them.

"If your going to discuss me at least have the decency to do it when I can't hear you," Sirius shouted through the curtains.

"Don't talk to me about decency, your family wouldn't know the meaning of the word," James yelled back.

"Your quick to judge a person you don't know, I'd call that prejudice. If you must know I don't agree with my family but you've already decided so I'm just wasting my breath." With that Sirius pulled the blankets over his head.

Well there we go, three down, about a million to go. If you've read please review I'd love to even hear "That's awful give up now." At least I'd know someone had actually read it then.


	4. Chapter 4

Quite a long one this one hope you enjoy. It's got pretty typical Marauder fiction stuff in this one but hey everybody loves that.

Anyway as usual I don't own HP and any of the characters. I only really own one of the characters as the non-HP ones are real people.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!

**Chapter 4 – Home Invasion:**

Sirius woke early the next morning and went to sit in the great hall, filling his plate with food. He looked up as someone sat across from him, it was that Sally girl.

"Good morning," she said politely, getting some bacon and potatoes.

"Morning," Sirius mumbled, "Your up early."

"Yeah, new places," Sally nodded chewing some of her food.

Sirius watched her and wondered where she was from. She had long black hair and she had almond shaped green eyes and an Irish accent. Sirius however turned his thoughts back to his food remembering how James had been so narrow minded. At that moment James Potter himself walked in and sat next to Sally.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked Sally ignoring Sirius.

"Yep, you?" She replied.

"Yep," James looked around and then whispered to Sally, "Did Lily sleep well?"

Sally looked alarmed, "From what I could see. Why?" She asked a grin spreading on her face.

"Oh nothing," James mumbled, looking into his cereal, his face turning red. Sally smiled, like she really needed to ask.

Lily kept checking her bag as she walked down to breakfast. She didn't want to forget a single book. She was determined to make a good impression on all her teachers. She had always got excellent grades in primary school and she didn't see why her flawless record should change now. She reached the corridor leading to the Great Hall just as Severus entered it from the dungeons. They both stopped and stared. Then Severus turned away. "Sev, wait!" Lily called running up to him.

"How's Gryffindor?" He snapped, not quite looking at her.

"Sev," Lily pleaded, "I didn't want to be put there but the hat said I would excel there and that I wasn't right for Slytherin. It wasn't up to me really."

He looked up at her, still angry, "Why would you excel there? With the meat-heads from the train?"

"I don't know! I don't really know anything about it. That's why I need you Sev, I wouldn't even know about this place if it wasn't for you," Lily continued.

"That's why we should be in the same house!" Severus hissed, "We could speak to Dumbledore."

Lily bit her lip, "I think the hats word is it though."

"What would you know about it?" Snape snapped, "Your only muggleborn."

"Hey!" Lily cried getting angry now.

"Sorry," Severus said genuinely, "It's just so stupid. Things keep mucking up. First your sister, now you're in Gryffindor."

"Can't we still be friends? We can still hang out, it doesn't matter what house we're in," Lily said.

"Gryffindors aren't supposed to hang out with Slytherins," Snape said sulkily, "Your new friend's won't like it."

"You're my friend! And if they don't like it than their not really my friends," Lily said firmly.

Snape, not knowing quite what to say mumbled a feeble, "Really?"

Lily nodded, "So do you want to meet after class? This school's supposed to have an amazing library."

Half an hour later the hall was full of students. In the middle of breakfast a fluttering came from the ceiling. Sally looked up to the enchanted sky to see many fluttering owls flying across it.

"Post's here," she said.

"Excellent," James said looking up at the birds. Sirius groaned as his large screech owl came soaring towards him carrying a red envelope.

"Oh no," said Sally looking at the envelope, "Is that…?"

"A howler," Kit said staring at the envelope in front of Sirius.

"You could run," Sally suggested.

"No, I won't give them the satisfaction," Sirius crossed his arms.

"What's a howler?" Sasha asked.

"You'll see," Sally grimaced as the wax seal began to dissolve. The envelope burst open and a shrieking, shrill voice filled the hall.

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! You are a disgrace. How dare you? How dare you? After all we've done for you! You don't deserve the noble name of Black! You are a disgrace to our family! Your father is speechless, I'm speechless, we could disown you. You'll be off the tapestry. We will be coming up to the school to have you resorted. Today! We are furious. You have ruined our family. You are just as bad as that Mudblood filth you are probably surrounded by. You will be in SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was silent for a few seconds until angry muttering broke out and some laughter. Many of the Slytherins were pointing in their direction.

"Ignore them," Sally whispered to Sirius.

"I can't believe her! That was just advertising, saying look everybody one of our 'noble' house is here at Hogwarts," Sirius spat.

"Don't worry about it," Lupin muttered too, ignoring the Slytherins.

"And their going to grace us with their presence," Sirius swore loudly.

For the rest of their meal he was silent and didn't eat much at all. Sally and Remus exchanged nervous looks.

"I told you," Peter whispered in James' ear.

"Yeah my parents told me the Blacks were like that," James whispered back quietly as Sirius was sitting across from him. James was confused by Peter he had only met him the previous day but this kid acted as though he worshipped him. Not that James was complaining of course. James turned to speak to Lupin, "What lesson are you looking forward to?"

"Oh, err, transfiguration sounds really interesting, so does potions," he said thinking earnestly, "I'm just glad to do anything," he smiled pleasantly.

"Ok, I want to do a flying lesson, I love Quidditch, I was so angry when I found out first years weren't allowed racing brooms," James fumed.

"James, do you support any other sport?" Alice asked timidly.

"No not really," James shook his head.

"You should see a cricket game," Alice said enthusiastically and began to explain the game.

"Alice loves this Brett Lee guy on the Australian team" Sasha muttered to Sally.

"Shut up, Sasha," Alice said punching her arm.

"What does he look like?" Sally asked grinning.

"Here," Alice pulled out her wallet and passed it to Sally. In it was a small photo of a blonde man throwing a little red ball. James grabbed the photo and snorted,

"What do you think?" Sally shook her head,

"I'm not into blonde hair, tall, dark and handsome for me," Sally laughed.

James looked at Sirius, he looked so lonely, and he decided he could maybe have been wrong about Sirius. Maybe he would try and talk to him after lessons. Sirius obviously disagreed with his parents.

"I think he's attractive," Lily said looking at the photo. James looked up in horror and began to splutter. Before James could speak Professor McGonagall appeared behind them, "As head of house I will be giving you your timetables. If you have any questions you can also come to me or one of the prefects."

"Thanks," chorused the first years and Professor McGonagall handed out timetables.

"We all have potions first thing," Kit read out, "With the Slytherins."

"Great," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"It's nearly nine and we don't know our way round yet, I think we should start trying to find the right dungeon," Sasha said.

"Good idea," Remus said briskly finishing his pumpkin juice. The first year began to leave.

When they reached the exit of the hall a group of people met them. They were Slytherins, Sirius recognised most of them. There were his three cousins, next to them was Lucius Malfoy, son of Sirius' father's great friend. Sirius also recognised the tall, greasy haired, crocked nosed boy next to them from the train. Next to him were Rodolphus and Rasputin Lestrange who like Lucius Malfoy were in their second year. Sirius didn't know the other names.

"Black! We need to talk, away from the Mudbloods," Sirius had been expecting this. He began to walk over to them, then Sally grabbed his arm.

"Listen you don't have to talk to them," she said looking earnestly at him.

"It's fine, I do, you don't know what its like," Sirius muttered.

"I do!" Sally hissed angrily, "Of course I do!"

"Maybe, but Sally listen just go before you get yourself hurt. You fit in just go," Sirius said urgently.

"But-" Sally began to argue again.

"I don't need your pity especially since we won't be in the same house after tomorrow. Look just leave it!" Sirius said angrily as the Slytherins began to advance, "It's none of your business."

"Fine," Sally stormed off after the others. How could he be so spineless? How did he know he was moving houses? Dumbledore might not let him. She caught up with Alice, Sasha, Kit and Lily.

"I think that's really rude!" Sasha was saying angrily.

"Mudbloods! What wankers! I'm so glad I'm not in Slytherin," Alice said too.

"Do you agree with what they were saying? Being from a _pure _family and all?" Kit said bitingly.

"No, actually," Sally couldn't believe what she was hearing. What did this girl have against her?

"Does Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Probably," Sally lied. Lupin gave her a sharp look but Sally didn't care. If Sirius was going to act like that it was his own fault if people thought of him like that.

Much to Sally's annoyance Sasha, Alice and Lily sat at the front, James sat with Peter and Remus gave Sally a dirty look and said he was saving the seat next to him for Sirius. This left Sally with two options. One was to sit next to Kit or a Slytherin. She chose the lesser of two evils. A large man who was showing first signs of balding and who was donned with a spectacular grey, walrus moustache and bright red robes with gold buttons was sitting at the front of the class, beaming at them all watchfully. He seemed to be picking them out by sight and making mental nots. He cleared his throat once the majority of the class was present and took up the roll book. James glanced around him, Sirius was not in sight, even though many of the Slytherins he had been talking to were. "James Potter!" Professor Slughorn called.

"Yep," James answered distractedly. Just at that moment Sirius came through the dungeon door.

"Sorry Professor, I, err, got lost," he stammered straightening his robes.

"Ok, what's your name?" Slughorn peered shrewdly at Sirius. When Sirius gave it he beamed, "Of course your whole family's been in my house. Take a seat." James didn't feel like apologising now. Slughorn set them the simple task of making a sleeping solution. Slughorn had told the class for extra incentive, that if they did well in his class they would be invited to his "Slug Club" Christmas party and maybe if they did really well, he would let them join his Slug Club, normally saved for second years and over. This club he told them was usually saved for excellent students or ones with excellent connections. Slughorn told Sally that she had a chance if he could have a discount for her familles shops, to which he laughed breezily. Sally got the impression that though he was laughing this was not a joke. Sally was glad though for the family connection because even though Slughorn said 'with a family like that of potion makers you'll be great at this topic' Sally's solution was not nearly as good as the crocked nosed boy's from Slytherin. In fact it burnt a hole in the table when it overflowed.

The first years left potions excitedly talking about the Slug Club and how they were looking forward to Slughorn's Halloween party. Next they had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. This was quite enjoyable lesson. Especially when she shocked them all by suddenly turning into a cat. Sally nodded appreciatively at this. McGonagall was strict but fair. She explained what they would be learning that year and then told them to turn a match into a needle. By the end of the lesson Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Sally had all completely managed it. McGonagall said she was impressed. The rest of the class nearly completely managed they jut had small things wrong like blunt ends. Peter who had struggled with everything only managed to turn half of his match silver. Sirius wondered if what his parents had said could be true. Maybe being from a pureblood family did help. He, James and Sally had all finished the task completely. But then again Lily had managed it faster than all of them and she was muggle born. Plus Pettigrew said his family was magic and he was hopeless. Sirius didn't think much of Pettigrew and he could tell that Pettigrew didn't really like him. Sirius didn't care he was a chubby boy who was practically a squib, who liked to gossip and was friends with Potter. No loss to Sirius. Sirius liked Lupin so far. He was quiet but he gave Sirius a chance, he even saved him a seat in potions. He also liked Sally. She too had given him a chance, even though she was mad at him now. Sirius mused on all this as they went down to lunch. Sasha was talking animatedly, "I just thought 'turn into a needle' and pointed my wand and said the spell and it changed silver!" She giggled.

"Yeah and mine was pointy," Alice added, "You have to concentrate so hard though." Throughout lunch the first years talked about lessons. Next the first years had charms. This was taught by a man called Professor Flitwick, who had to stand on a pile of books to address them all. This was an enjoyable lesson as they learnt to make their hats spin in a circle on their own. Professor Flitwick let them talk through the lesson and did not mind if they made a mistake. Sally looked around throughout the lesson and noticed that Sirius wasn't there. She hadn't seen him since he had been talking to the Slytherins after lunch. The first years last lesson of the day was History of Magic. Sirius thought that this was very dull and he noticed within fifteen minutes most people were yawning or staring out the window. Professor Binns was looking a little worse for wear. Sirius had not had a good day, he had been made to miss his first ever charms class to have his nose fixed up. This kid he didn't even know had just attacked him from behind because Lucius Malfoy had told him to. Sirius liked it in Gryffindor, despite the majority of them hating him or being scared of him, he did not have to put up with his extended family except between lessons. He wished that James Potter would stop glaring at him. Suddenly the door opened and an older Gryffindor boy entered. The class looked up with interest that they had not yet shown Professor Binns.

"Sirius Black has to come to the headmaster's office," he announced. Sirius got up and followed the boy out of the room.

They went into the entrance hall and then up many spiral staircases until they reached a gargoyle. "Password's 'lemon drop'" the boy said and left. Sirius whispered this doubtfully and to his surprise the gargoyle jumped out of the way to let him pass. When he entered the headmaster's office he spotted his mother weeping and his father yelling at Dumbledore who was watching calmly from behind the desk.

"You!" Sirius' father strode over to him pulling out his wand.

"Mr Black!" Dumbledore stood and stepped between them.

"You've got yourself into a real mess, we should disown you," Orion yelled over Dumbledore.

"I'd like that!" Sirius yelled back. Orion made another movement towards his son but Dumbledore stopped him and calmly said

"Why don't we all sit down?"

"As I was explaining to your parents Sirius, the sorting hat chooses the best house for the wearer and once chosen it can not be changed," Dumbledore starred at them adjusting his half moon glasses.

"But you must, as a Black Sirius belongs in Slytherin!" Walburga screeched.

"That's right! One of our kind should be mixing with muggles," Orion yelled. Dumbledore's usual twinkle left his eye and was replaced by a fiery energy.

"I will not pretend I agree with you prejudices and cannot resort Sirius, it is just not done," Dumbledore looked piercingly at Sirius, "I doubt he would want to be resorted anyway and I will not do it against his will."

"Of course he wouldn't!" Walburga screamed, "He loves to disgrace us, he is unworthy of his noble title and did this to disgrace us."

"I'm sure that was not his intention," Dumbledore spoke firmly but Sirius was sure he saw a flicker of a smile from the headmaster.

"It is! I want to see a list of names of the other students in Sirius' year," Walburga hissed. Dumbledore took out his quill and began to write, Once finished he passed the list over to Walburga who peered at it.

"Potter! Blood traitors," Orion muttered angrily.

"Yes just like those Weasleys, all in Gryffindor too, why Cedrella married on I'll never know," she exchanged an angry glance with her husband. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Lambin, Lupin, Pettigrew all of these are muggles or fools who married them," Walburga was saying.

"Massey? Is this the one involved in potions craft?" Orion asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"Well a decent family at least out of the lot. Probably had a disappointment child too," Orion frowned, "Well you will change him and or I am warning you Dumbledore, this is not the end of this." Orion swept from the room. Walburga looked at Sirius with tears in her eyes, "I always thought you were happy, withdrawn perhaps but happy."

Sirius didn't speak, his jaw was clenched he didn't know how to respond, his mother never spoke to him in this soft tone. She looked at him her eyes cold and pronounced, "You have left my heart for ever." Then she too left. There was a few minutes silence and then Sirius broke it,

"Professor, will I be resorted?" Sirius asked nervously, he didn't want to be moved. Maybe Sally's parents would get angry and she would have to move too, he would at least have company then.

"No, the hat's word is final. Is that a relief?" Dumbledore smiled. Sirius nodded, grinning roguishly.

"I thought so. Off you go now," Sirius thanked the headmaster and then headed for the door.

"Ah, Sirius?" Dumbledore interrupted him, "You're in my office first day of the year, lets try not to make a habit of it," Dumbledore smiled and Sirius smiled back.

Thanks for reading, please please review.


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter five, I'm getting quite bored recently so I will be updating a bit. Anyway as usual I don't own HP and any of the characters. I only really own one of the characters as the non-HP ones are real people.

**Chapter 5 – Threats and Flying Lessons:**

Sirius bounded down the stairs into the corridor leading to the Great Hall. Ahead he saw James Potter walking with Lily Evans. Sirius thought this would be best opportunity to get Potter back. Potter was going to have to get used to Sirius being in his precious house and Sirius was not going to make it easy for him. Sirius shot a curse at Potter's bag. His father had told him this curse so he could blast gnomes from the garden. It was however very effective in this case too. James' bag split open spraying ink over him and everyone else around him. "Thanks Potter!" Lily cried out and tried to brush ink of her robes, "Now I have to go get changed." She turned and left still trying to mop up her robes. Sirius laughed openly.

"Think that was funny do you?" Potter began to yell at Sirius.

"Yeah actually," Sirius smirked.

"I'm so glad you won't be in Gryffindor anymore, we'll all be glad to see the back of you," James spat and he left. Peter smiled nervously than ran after James.

Remus approached Sirius, "That was clever."

"I don't need a lecture, Lupin," Sirius himself began to walk back to the common room but Lupin followed.

"You should at least make peace with Sally, she didn't do anything wrong," Lupin reasoned, "Before you leave I mean."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sirius yelled triumphantly, "I'm in Gryffindor!"

The week went past in a blur with so many new things to learn and get used to. As well as Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and History of Magic, the first years had Astronomy with Professor Sinistra who they would meet in the tallest tower at midnight to chart the stars. They also had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Gurb who was strange and started their first lesson by getting them to do troll chanting. Then there was Herbology, where the first years would go to the greenhouses to learn about dangerous plants, that Sally would never consider having in her garden. Their teacher was Professor Parton who was very tall and very skinny and looked like a lizard. Sally took about a week to find her way around to her lessons without getting lost. Sally found Potions really hard; she would always miss one step which would effect the whole thing. Slughorn said that it was strange coming from her background and that it was probably just nerves. Sally doubted it, she had always been a bad cook at home. A boy in Slytherin called Severus Snape was excellent. He would finish before everyone else and always did his potions accurately. Lily seemed to be his friend except everyone else seemed to think he was weird. Before dinner while the other Gryffindor girls went up to the common room Lily would go to the Library to meet Severus. This was the only time out of lessons that Lily would see her childhood friend. "Where are you going?" Sasha asked on the first Friday of that year as Lily turned to go to the Library.

"The Library," Lily shrugged.

"Why?" Alice asked to which Sally had to stifle a laugh.

"I'm meeting Severus," Lily shrugged again. The other girl giggled.

"Is that the creepy one from Potions?" Sasha giggled, "With the big nose."

"He's not creepy!" Lily said indignantly.

"He does have a big nose though," Sally said, but felt really bad when she saw the look on Lily's face.

"What's all your problems?" Lily said furiously, "I'm allowed to hang out with who I want."

"Yeah but your not supposed to be friends with Slytherins," Sasha said in an patronising tone.

"Who made up that stupid rule?" Lily cried.

"James Potter," Sasha said.

"Well I don't care what James Potter thinks!" Lily said.

"See you later," Alice sneered.

"Fine," Lily said stalking off.

"Snape is disgusting," Sasha said revolted.

"Yeah what's her problem?" Alice said.

"I suppose she's caught between us and him, 'cause they were friends before," Sally said.

"Hey, you can't go being nice now, you were paying her out before," Kit said. To which Sally just scowled and didn't speak to anyone until dinner, knowing that Kit was probably right.

Sally was now pretty good friends with the Gryffindor girls and Marie from Ravenclaw. She wished however that Alice and Sasha would stop insulting people as a joke, her included. Kit barley spoke to her since her first day. Another person who hadn't was her brother. She had asked him to meet her by the hut in the grounds. When he did meet her he told her he was furious at her and that their parents were writing daily to him. "It wasn't my choice was it?" Sally pleaded.

"I know but that doesn't change anything," Keanu snapped.

"I can't do anything about it, I know that Mum and Dad hate me," tears were forming in her eyes.

"I don't know about that but they are furious, look you can start answering their letters from now on 'kay?" With this he walked off. Sally sank to the bench out side the hut and hid her face in her hands. She had always been really close with her brother but it looked like all that was going to change.

On the weekend the Gryffindor girls decided to explore the grounds. They went to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and peered in and whispered about what might be in there. Then they met their friends from other houses by the lake. Sally, Alice and Sasha were exchanging muggle girly magazines for Witch Weeklys. Lily, Kit and Anieka were talking about lessons. Marie had bought a Hufflepuff girl in their year called Katie. She was very pale and had red hair. She and Marie were laughing as the giant squid played in the lake. "These are very similar magazines," Sally said looking from Girlfriend to witch weekly, "Only one with magic. Oh look they even both have an embarrassment section." Sasha turned to a page with a range of hairstyles in Witch Weekly and began to peer at them.

"Oh guess what?" Alice said.

"What?" Sasha muttered.

"I like someone new," Alice said.

"Who?" chorused the girls all suddenly interested. Alice blushed.

"Do you realize you like nineteen guys now?" Sasha said exasperatedly.

"So who is it?" Kit asked eagerly.

Alice blushed even deeper and whispered, "Lucius Malfoy."

"You're not serious are you?" Sally blurted out in disgust and Alice glared at her.

"The blonde one in second year?" Sasha asked. Alice nodded. The girls all giggled. Sasha went back to her magazine, stared past her to the lake. Suddenly she noticed Sasha's hair was changing to a violent shade of pink. Sally cried out in amazement and the others all looked up too.

"What? What?" Sasha cried out in alarm.

"Its pink," Anieka gasped while Sasha grabbed her mirror frantically and looked at it. She screamed shrilly.

"How did this happen?" She gasped. Sally stood up and scanned the area, "I can't see anyone else out here," she said spinning around. Marie, Anieka and Alice stood up too but could not see anyone either.

"Someone must have don't it," Sasha glared around at them all. They all looked indignant and denied it profusely. Tears began to swell in Sasha's eyes, "I don't want pink hair!" She cried but as she spoke her hair changed back to its original colour. Sasha sunk weakly to her knees starring into the mirror.

"Somebody must have cursed you," Kit reasoned.

"Where were they hiding though?" Katie asked patting Sasha on the back comfortingly.

"I hadn't thought that far," Kit snapped.

"Why would they want to curse me?" Sasha wailed. Kit muttered something that sounded like "bit conceited" but went silent with a glance from Alice. A sudden thought came to Sally, "Well she wouldn't know if you were if you were muggle born," Sally muttered to herself.

"Why do always have to go on about that sort of thing?" Kit snapped.

"I don't," Sally said highly irritated, "Its just if there's no on else here to curse her maybe she did it herself," Sally explained.

"Of course I didn't," Sasha exclaimed.

"Yeah but some wizards and witches can change their appearance when they want," Sally persisted.

"Are you saying she might be a Metamorphus?" Anieka asked shrewdly. Sally nodded.

"My cousin was one," Kit added, "Sasha, try and change again."

"What's going on?" Alice asked irritably.

"Try again," Sally urged.

Sasha closed her eyes tightly and held her breath . Her face became redder but nothing else changed.

"Yeah, it's usually hereditary," Anieka said in a matter of fact tone.

"Try again," Sally ignored Anieka. Sasha scrunched her face up again, her face became red again and this time so did her hair. Sally clapped and cheered loudly so did the others.

For the next few days Sasha changed her appearance in the middle of classes just to scare people. This gained her a lot of attention and this made her very happy and Alice grouchy. People kept coming up to her and requesting she changed things. A girl called Bertha Jorkins asked Sasha how to do it until Lily explained you were born with it not taught. This was not the only exciting thing for the first years that week. A notice was posted in the common room saying they would have a flying lesson. James was ecstatic. He told anyone who would listen of the adventures he had at home and how he had nearly missed muggle in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, many of the first years from wizarding backgrounds told similar exaggerated stories.

On the morning of their lesson, the first years all woke very early and crept down to the grounds. Sally walked with Remus and Sirius as Kit's snide remarks were making her furious. Remus looked very pale and sickly. "Are you okay?" Sally asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine yes, yes," Remus said in a shrill voice.

"It's just you look a bit pale," Sally reassured him. Sirius looked at Remus too. She was right he was very pale. Remus had told Sirius his parents wouldn't let him fly very often. Sirius thought that Remus' parents sounded over protective in general, they kept sending him long letters and food and jumpers. Sirius assumed Remus was just scared of embarrassing himself. "It's okay, I'm sure you'll be fine once on the broom," Sirius patted Remus on the back, "So what sort of broom do you have Sally?"

They met the Hufflepuffs at the pitch, they were equally as excited. James was telling Lily and the others about his broomstick at home. Sirius should have known that in this lesson Potter would try and show off even more than usual. "Look at him, stupid prat, showing off to the girls," Sirius muttered to Remus.

Remus sighed, "You know if you just talked to him you'd find you'd get a long."

"Me get along with him?" Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, "I don't think so." Remus grimaced, he was tired of going from one to the other. Especially since he was so worried about that night. It would be his full moon at Hogwarts and the first time they would try Dumbledore's plan. Remus hoped the others never knew his problem; they would hate him if they found out. His parents had never let him play with the other kids in the village because of his problem; he could see why, what if he hurt them?

"It's ok Remus, it's really not that hard," Sirius said looking worriedly at him. Remus nodded but turned slightly greener.

Sally was talking to Katie and another Hufflepuff girl called Marlene, who had red-blonde, curly hair that cascaded in a giant mass around her head. She also had piggy little eyes and a rather red face. "So you're friends with James Potter?" She asked Sally in a would-be casual voice. Sally nodded, "I think so."

"I think he's great," Marlene said dreamily, "he's so handsome and with his glasses he looks so smart. He is smart isn't he?" Sally agreed in a rather bored tone. Marlene and Katie giggled at each other.

When Madam Hooch arrived everyone went silent in anticipation. She requested that they all take a broomstick from the bucket she had charmed to follow her into the grounds. Under her instruction they all laid their brooms in front of them. "Now on the count of three put your hand over your brooms and say up," Madam Hooch looked for questions then said, "One, two, three!"

"Up!" Kit cried and the broom sprung into her hand. She smiled proudly, she hadn't expected to do it on first shot. She looked around at Alice who had her broom in the air but it was shaking violently. Sally's broom was in her hand, as Kit's was. No surprises there, Kit thought venomously. James and Sirius had managed to get theirs up into their hands as well. Sasha's broom was still on the ground and wasn't moving despite her calls. It was the same case for Lily and Peter. Remus' was shaking in a similar fashion to Alice's. Kit watched Sally talk to a red haired girl in Hufflepuff. She thought she was so perfect at everything, except potions, even she couldn't say she was any good there. Kit knew she didn't have a really good reason to hate Sally so much but she did. Sally was now gesturing how to summon the broom to the Hufflepuff girl and Kit looked away in disgust.

"Alright good!" Madam Hooch called out as the majority of the class had successfully summoned their brooms. She then explained mounting and taking off. James wasn't really listening, he knew it off by heart. He'd been playing with his Dad and his friends since he could walk. James noticed Sirius, he wasn't really listening either. Stupid prat, James thought, but he probably knew how to fly too.

"Right now I need a volunteer to show me how to mount and hover," James thrust his hand into the air before anyone else could.

"Ah, Mr Potter, excellent," Madam Hooch beckoned him forward, James walked forward ruffling the back of his hair and stealing a look at the girls, "Now Mr Potter if you can I want you to mount and hover and land."

"Right-io," James smiled charmingly and commanded the broom into his hand. He smirked, piece of cake.

"Now mount and hover," James heard Madam Hooch call but he wasn't going to do what she said. He mounted with perfect ease then shot from the ground like a bullet. He heard the class below gasp and clap as he did a loop then pulled into a spectacular dive landing.

"Mr Potter!" Madam Hooch shrieked as James hit the ground and was greeted with cheerful applause by his fellows.

"I'm sorry Professor, I just got caught up in the moment," James said winking to the crowd.

"That's as may be but I did not ask you to show off. Ten points from Gryffindor, and I suggest you try out for the school team next year," James grinned broader than ever and made a mental note to fulfil this suggestion.

"That was brilliant!" Peter stammered looking awestruck. Lily snorted, that was the most points anyone had lost for Gryffindor in their year. She certainly did not think that deserved applause.

"That will do," Madam Hooch snapped at Peter, "Who can show me what I actually requested?"

"I will," Marlene said. She smiled impressively at James with her pointy teeth and then half skipped forward. She stood over the broom and said, "Up!" The broom flung into her hand so hard that she winced in pain. Sirius smirked, he could see this going badly. Maria mounted unsteadily and kicked off too hard. Instead of upwards, she zoomed twenty feet forward.

"Miss McKinnon! Stop this right now!" Madam Hooch yelled. Marlene then pulled at her broom making it zoom fifty feet into the air, shaking heavily. Marlene screamed as she let go of the handle and fell. With a bone-crunching thud, she hit the ground. The class and Madam Hooch ran forward to where she was lying. Madam Hooch and Katie leaned over her. "Marlene?" Katie called desperately tot eh unconscious form.

"Get back everyone," Madam Hooch bellowed while conjuring a stretcher and levitating Marlene onto it, "Nobody touch a broom or you will be expelled in an instant!" With that Madam Hooch and the stretcher sped up to the castle with Katie running after them.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Sasha asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Sally said but she sounded doubtful.

"She will be cured by tomorrow," Lily said in the same tone.

"I'm not sure, she looked pretty bad," said a doubtful boy. He was rather short, with a square jaw and hair that had obviously been cursed into position.

"You're very positive," Alice muttered to Sasha who laughed.

"I'm Pierce Court by the way," he said impressively. Sally grimaced and then turned sharply at the sound of James yelling.

"How come you didn't warn her?" James was saying.

"What?" Sirius looked dumbfounded.

"You knew she was going to fall, you've played Quidditch," James stood imposing on Sirius, a plight that was a little pointless as Sirius was half a head taller.

"So have you, why didn't you?" Sirius retorted.

"At least I didn't laugh," James changed his tact.

"I didn't laugh!" Sirius said indignantly.

"You smiled actually," Peter interrupted but withered under Sirius' glare.

"Listen Potter, you should have warned her if you're so good at Quidditch," Sirius mocked.

"I'm better then you," James spat.

"How do you know?" Sirius was tired of this stupid argument already.

"I'll race you!" James said.

"Now!" Sirius said looking disbelievingly at James.

"Yes. Up!" He shouted and a broom sprung into his hand, "Unless you scared."

"You wish," Sirius replied also summoning a broom.

"This is stupid guys," Peter stammered.

"Yeah, Peter's right, you'll be expelled," Remus stepped between them.

"Back off lupin, if Potter is stupid enough to race me that's his fault," Sirius said quickly managing a glare at James over Remus' shoulder.

"You are so full of it!" James yelled over Remus too.

"A bit rich coming from you, you take every opportunity to show off," Sirius retorted.

"That's it!" James bellowed, "Wizards duel!"

"You're not serious?" Sirius said incredulously.

"Yes Sirius, I'm serious," James said, smiling at his own joke.

"Fine who's your second?" James looked around at Remus whose eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"Peter," as James said this, the small boy let out a squeak of fright, "Yours?"

Sirius looked at Remus who shook his head again.

"Sally," Sally gasped, she didn't want to be on a side, she liked both James and Sirius.

"I don't want-" She began but was cut off by James.

"Fine, tonight, midnight in the great hall. Show up if you dare," James challenged.

There, please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter six, and yes I realise I'm stealing chapter names which I don't own either, but this is fanfiction and I can do what I want. Anyway as usual I don't own HP and any of the characters. I only really own one of the characters as the non-HP ones are real people.

**Chapter 6 – The Midnight Duel: **

"Are you going to do it Sally?" asked Lily. Sally just shrugged,

"I'd rather not."

"I don't think you should," Lily went on, "We'll lose all the house points I got in potions today. Besides you could be expelled."

"Yeah probably shouldn't get involved," Alice nodded.

"Yeah because I'm not on either's side," Sally said but looked around when Kit laughed openly.

"What?" Sally said suddenly defensive.

"You can't be that stupid. We all know whose side you're on," Kit jeered.

"Enlighten me?" Sally spat.

"You have a crush on Sirius Black," Kit jeered again.

"No I don't!" Sally said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Sure," Sally felt like she could have slapped Kit. Sally couldn't believe she was now trying to make up lies to embarrass her now.

At ten to midnight Sally crept out of bed, dressed and checked around for the others. Sasha and Alice had decided not to come, not wanting to risk it. Especially Lily had lectured them all with dire warnings about how much of a bad idea the duel was. Kit appeared to have her curtains closed but Sally didn't care what she did. At the foot of the staircase Sally met James who was looking determined. "Hi," She greeted him timidly; scared that he might think she was taking sides. However he greeted her warmly back "I didn't want to take part in this," She explained and he nodded. They waited for Peter and then left. Once at the hall they met a small group of people. Pierce seemed to have told quite a few people. A bunch of Slytherins were there and some Hufflepuffs. They all looked up as James, Peter and Sally entered. James looked over to see Sirius' three cousins and Lily's friend Snape, who was good at Potions. Behind James Sirius entered the hall. He was followed by Remus and Kit.

"We thought you'd become a Mudblood lover Sirius," Bellatrix called, "Glad to see being in Gryffindor hasn't affected you too much." Sirius just made a rude hand gesture.

"Shut up everyone or Filch'll come," Remus called and the crowd went quiet.

"Ok," a pompous boy stepped forward, "My father is Clayton Aubrey and he is head of the Control of Magical Conflict Office, so I know all about duelling. You have to stand on opposite sides of the hall and you have three minutes to talk with your seconds then you stand and face. First person who can't continue loses."

"Ok, come on Peter," and he and James trudged over to one side of the hall and Sirius and Sally walked to the other.

"Oh by the way thanks for asking me before nominating me for your second," Sally growled.

"You wanted to help," Sirius shrugged.

"No I didn't!" Sally hissed menacingly.

"Well go then," Sirius grinned knowing she wouldn't.

"No there's no as it wont even come to second anyway," Sally crossed her arms and looked over at James who was muttering to Peter who was looking very nervous but smiled at her anyway.

"So what spells are you going to use?" Sally turned back to Sirius. He hadn't actually given this much thought, "Dunno, got any suggestions?"

"I'm not going to help you hurt James," She glanced at the Slytherins who were peering shrewdly at them, "Your cousins?"

"Yep," He answered dully.

"Why's that Snape guy here? I thought all the Slytherins hated him too. Not pure enough," Sally muttered.

"I dunno, he follows my cousins around a bit. He keeps glaring over here, maybe he's got a crush," Sirius smirked.

"On you more likely, you two would make a great couple," They both grinned.

"Three minutes is up!" Bertram called and James turned around quickly.

"Please James," Peter pleaded, "Sirius and Sally are much better at all my lessons."

"It won't come to you," James said facing Sirius.

At that moment the doors to the hall whipped open and Mrs Norris, Mr Filch's cat came into the room. "Run!" James yelled and all the students did. They scurried, pushing and shoving to the door. Sally and Kit ran up three flights of stairs and then down a long corridor and into an empty class room. They listened hard but there were no voices. "I think we're ok," Sally said panting. Kit nodded,

"But we need to wait a bit, just in case." After a while when they were sure the coast was clear they returned to the Common Room.

"Animagus," Sally whispered to the disgruntled Fat Lady who swung open and the two girls entered. They paused before entering the dormitory.

"Hey before I go to bed, I want to know, what do you have against me?" Sally asked bluntly.

"I just don't… didn't. You always talk about being pureblood," Sally tried to indignantly interrupt but Kit hadn't finished, "And you suck up to all the teachers, especially in potions because you know your crap. So you suck up and say your pureblood and he give you a pass. Its not fair. I cant see why no one sees through you."

Sally began to argue back but Kit turned on her heel and left. Shaking her head in disbelief Sally sank into the couch by the fire. At that moment Sirius burst through the portrait hole. "Hi," he said catching his breath.

"Did you get caught?" Sally asked nervously.

"Nah, just hid in a broom closet," he moved as though to sit down but then thought better of it, "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I'm waiting for Kit to go to sleep first," Sally said, rubbing her eyes, which were very tired.

"Why?" Sirius asked now sitting.

"Because she hates me, I don't know what I did really?" Sally mumbled, "Nothing I meant anyway."

"Yeah? Well Potter hates me but I don't care because he is one of the biggest gits I have ever met," Sirius spat angrily.

"Are you sure? Because your cousins are pretty bad," Sally grinned.

"Yeah true, or their friends or Snivellus Snape," Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"Isn't it Severus?" Sally asked quizzically.

"Yes but I didn't hear it right and thought it was Snivellus," Sirius laughed again. Sally grinned.

"Suits him," Sirius continued, "Snivelly, greasy-haired idiot. I should-"

"Why do you hate him?" Sirius looked into the fire pondering what to say, he opened his mouth then closed it and shrugged, "He's a git." Sirius stood up, "Night."

"Night," Sally called, puzzled, to his retreating back. Why was everyone around her so confusing?

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Truce: **

Weeks at Hogwarts pasted merrily. Sally liked all her lessons despite whether she was good at them or not. She also liked just sitting and talking with her friends. The only person she was having a real problem with was Kit. They hadn't spoken since the midnight duel. Sally had heard Sasha saying she wished Kit would find another dorm if she was going to be so temperamental. Sally felt sorry for her but this was hard because she partially agreed with Sasha. Sirius and James weren't friends either. They did not reschedule the duel but they kept _accidentally _hurting one another. James would be nice to Sirius if he would just stop hanging around with the Slytherins. Most lessons he was late because he had been talking to them. One of Sirius' friends got on James nerves a lot as well. Severus Snape kept to himself mostly, except in Potions. In Potions He sat with Lily Evans. James couldn't understand why Lily would keep sitting with him. She didn't ignore him either she would talk to him as though they were friends. But to James' knowledge they had only meet at Hogwarts and only saw each other except at Potions. It was amusing however how Slughorn would always praise Lily highly for her Potions while ignore Snape, however good his may have been. One particular lesson this was happening Snape seemed to have grown tired of this treatment and decided to do stand up for himself. "Ten points Miss Evans," Slughorn beamed, "Another excellent draught, and who would have thought that a dash of brimstone would have made that texture? Why don't we make it twenty points to Gryffindor then?" He chuckled and began to walk towards James and Peter's desk.

"Look at my potion!" Snape yelled awkwardly after Slughorn. The whole class turned as Snape had yelled rather louder than he had perhaps wanted to.

"Yes, yes, alright Mr Snape," Professor Slughorn walked back and dipped a ladle into Snapes solution, "My word! How did you get this colour and the scent?"

"Just followed the instructions," Snape smirked his lip curling.

"Well you've got yourself twenty points for Slytherin."

"See," Lily nudged him encouragingly, "I knew you were good."

"Well that is not the only good news," Slughorn now addressed the whole class, "Every year I hold a little party on Halloween after the feast. A dance, I suppose. But it's an exclusive thing, only the members of my Slug Club can go and you have to be in Second year to join The Slug Club but I will be inviting certain first year students that preform well in my class to the party this year," Many of the girls broke out into excited whispers, "Yes, exciting I know. Mr Snape ad Miss Evans, you will be the first of my first years to get an invitation." Snape glanced at the other Slytherins, they did not look happy with him. He looked at Lily she was beaming, he smiled back too. At least she would be there with him.

Halloween was now two weeks away and this meant for some, Slughorn's party after. This was the topic circling around Sally and her friend's conversation most of the time. Sally thought that most people only wanted to go because they weren't allowed to. Sally and her friends sat by the lake on that Sunday. Sasha, Alice and Anieka were reading a Witch Weekly, Lily was scribbling some corrections on Sally's homework while Sally looked on and Kit was pulling out random bits of random grass. Marlene and Dee came up to them. "Hello," They said sitting down. Dee and Marlene were now best friends despite being in different houses. A general murmur of acknowledgment met them. "Has anyone got a date to Slughorn's?" Marlene said brightly, "Are any of you even going?"

"I am!" Lily and Anieka said indignantly at the same time.

"We need a date?" Sasha asked panic stricken; the others also looked slightly worried.

"Well I've got one," Marlene chimed. Sally grimaced and she saw Kit do the same and then had to stop her self from giggling by coughing.

"Who?" asked Sasha shrewdly.

"Pierce Court," Sally had to really cough now to stop herself laughing now. Pierce Court was a Slytherin who had managed in his short time at Hogwarts to irritate most students in his year. Except Marlene obviously.

"I didn't realise you two liked each other. Sally are you ok?" Lily said glaring at her.

Sally nodded.

"I don't like him, he's a jerk, but I can get rid of him if I find someone better," Marlene beamed.

"How did either of you get invited?" Alice asked bluntly, to which some of the others sniggered.

"His mum is a famous singer you know, so Slughorn invited him," She said pompously, "Have any of _you _got dates?"

"We're only eleven and only in first year. I don't think we are expected to," Anieka said and Lily agreed,

"I'm not going to bother, I don't think."

"I'm twelve soon," Sally said mildly.

"When?" asked Lily.

"The 15th of November," Sally replied.

"So I'll take that as a no," Marlene said sardonically. Alice and Sasha exchanged annoyed looks.

"There's no one I like I could take," Lily said. Alice made a noise of disagreement.

"Yeah but you like twenty-one people here Alice," Sally interjected.

"Oh yeah and you don't like anyone," Alice jeered.

"I don't!" Sally said indignantly.

"Yeah sure, I _siriusly _believe you," Alice laughed and so did Sasha.

"Shut up," Sally looked at the grass. Dee still grinning spoke,

"Speaking of boys." She inclined her head to where James, Remus and Peter were walking towards them.

"Oh no," Lily muttered hiding her face in the parchment she had been reading. The others grinned, James had already made several attempts to get Lily to go to the party with him. It was common knowledge that he fancied her. Sally noticed that Marlene was trying to flatten her hair and was pouting to make her lips look bigger.

"Hello ladies," James said smoothly, "May we sit?"

"Do you have to?" Lily muttered but Marlene overrode her, "Go ahead." Sally moved to sit next to Remus,

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine, I've got a cold," he said and Sally had to admit he sounded a little ill.

"Have you been to the hospital wing?" He shook his head, "where's Sirius?"

Sasha, Alice and Kit burst out laughing to which Sally glared at them, then turned back to Remus.

"Being difficult, you saw what he did to James in Potions?" Sally winced remembering, "But you can't see it now." They both turned to look at James.

"Evans, I can understand why you refused the first five times, however, now I am sure you won't," James said with a cocky grin on his face.

"NO POTTER! I don't want to go to the party with you. Get that into you thick head," Lily yelled her cheeks becoming very red.

"That hurt Evans, but I'll forgive you if you go to the party with me," James said still grinning.

"I hear you support the Wasps, James," Marlene said trying to collar the conversation.

"Err, yep, their great," James said a little taken a back.

"I like the Wasps too," Peter said to Marlene who sniffed irritably.

"Oi, Anieka, was Evans here very worried when I was in the hospital wing?" James asked, his grin never ceasing.

Anieka looked very uncomfortable, "I think you should ask her."

"I'm glad the effects of the Bubotuber Pus aren't permanent, now please leave us alone!" Lily snapped.

"We should go," Remus said softly.

"Yep, your right, Remus," The boys stood, "Good day ladies."

They left, Sally heard Peter say, "Better luck next time."

"He's very arrogant," Anieka said.

"Exactly!" Lily cried, "He assumes that any girl would want to go with him. I never, ever going to date James Potter!"

Sally noticed Marlene and Dee whispering to each other angrily, Marlene looking over at Lily on occasion. Sally thought she could guess what that was about. Sally wondered if she would be going to the party, she wasn't invited by Slughorn and no one who had been had invited her. She found the whole thing just a little bit depressing.

Sirius enjoyed strolling the corridors instead of sitting in the Common Room, with James potter glaring at him all the time. His homework he would do over breakfast in the morning. Sirius felt restless, he was sick of Hogwarts and all the stupid people. But he didn't really want to leave, especially considering that his parents now thought he was a complete disappointment. He had really got Potter that day. It that had been hilarious. Sirius had spilt Bubotuber Pus all over his face. Sirius chuckled to himself at the thought.

"Shouldn't talk to yourself, Black," Lucius Malfoy appeared with his friends, Sirius' cousins and that Snape. They all had their wands out.

"What do you want?" Sirius said casually, hand in his pocket, clutching his wand.

"We were looking for you actually," Lucius said silkily, "Bellatrix said you jinxed her today."

"So you've come to sort me out?" Sirius laughed.

"Why don't you show him Snape," Malfoy drawled. Snape looked resentful at being ordered around.

"Yes Snape, prove how pure your blood really is," Bellatrix urged.

"What's going on here?" Professor Dumbledore appeared behind Malfoy wearing a mild expression.

"Nothing, Professor, I was just going to the Owlary, see you," with that Sirius left as fast as he could, he didn't really have an owl to send but as the headmaster was still watching him he decided to make a show of it. On opening the Owlary door he found Sally, a black eagle owl perched on the window sill as she tied a letter to its leg. "Hi," Sirius said.

"Hi," Sally replied letting her owl fly out the window.

"Sending a letter?" Sirius said searching for conversation.

"Yep to my par- what? Sirius come here," Sally suddenly became transfixed on something outside the window. Sirius hurried over to the window where a curious sight met his eyes. Remus Lupin and Professor Sprout were walking in the grounds together.

"What? Is that Remus?" Sirius muttered.

"It is him, what's he doing?" Sally squinted to see better.

"Weird," Sirius thought out loud. The pair watched until Remus and Professor Sprout were completely out of view.

"Yeah weird," Sally shrugged, "Well better go back and do my stupid charms essay."

She left. Sirius thought about it for a second and then ran after her. "Sally wait!" he sprinted up to her, "Wanna go to Slughorn's thing with me?"

She looked downcast, "I haven't been invited, my potion-making isn't very good."

"Yeah but I have," Sirius said, "Please, you're the only girl who will probably want to go with me."

"Oh thanks!" Sally said half laughing.

"No, no I meant to say you're the only girl I'd want to go with," Sirius said grinning.

"Ok," Sally said, then she remembered, "Wait! But we can't tell the others till the actual day."

"Why? You ashamed of me?" Sirius grinned curiously.

"Please? Alice and Sasha and Kit will all laugh at me. They think I have a crush on you," She blushed.

"Of course you do, everyone does," Sirius joked, but seeing Sally's face he said "Ok, ok calm down" he tapped his nose and laughed.

"Shut up," Sally blushed further.

"Bet Potter hasn't got a date," Sirius said smugly, "At least not one as good as mine."

"Ok drop the fake flattery, I forgive you for before," Sally said.

"Good, it was getting hard to keep up," Sirius smirked.

"What being nice?" Sally said.

"Yeah," Sally laughed shaking her head exasperatedly.

Charms was the first lesson the next morning. James sat with Peter, he didn't know where Remus was, he hadn't seen him in their dorm or at breakfast. Maybe he was sick, that would make sense, he looked very pale the other day. Unlike Peter, who was having trouble levitating his feather, James had finished first and was now staring uninterestedly around the classroom. Sirius, who had obviously finished now also, was levitating his 'Standard Book of Spells: Grade One'. James saw his moment and grinned. He aimed his wand and whispered. Sirius' book raised over his head than dropped. Sirius swore loudly. "Mr Black!" Flitwick snapped, "Ten points from Gryffindor!" Peter sniggered into his hands.

After the lesson James and Peter left quickly.

"That was so easy," James spoke loudly ruffling hi hair.

"Yeah… easy," Peter trotted along beside him.

"I'm starving," James said, "What do you thinks for lunch?"

"Dunno," Peter said, "I wonder where Remus is?"

"Yeah, so do I- ouch!" the door James was approaching burst open hitting him in the head and knocking him to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Peter said nervously looking around.

"James!" Marlene and Dee ran up and helped him to his feet.

"Who did that?" James yelled.

"Black, but he's gone now," Marlene glared.

"Right," James glared too, he would get Sirius back later for that.

The opportune moment for this appeared right after lunch. As the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws headed for Herbology. James noticed Sirius walking down another corridor with the Slytherins. That was it, James strode over to where he had seen them disappear, he was going to sort this out.

"Don't any of you have anything better to do than hassle me between class?" Sirius was yelling. James froze.

"No, we don't, expelliarmus! Snape and going to prove how Slytherin he is," James decided what to do. He ran forward where Lucius Malfoy and some of his friends where standing jeer while Snape pointed his wand unsurely at Sirius, who was unarmed but still looked defiant. "Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" James shot spells at them, so at least three were unarmed. Sirius grabbed his wand from the ground and began shooting body binding curses every which way. Suddenly the spells stopped, with Lucius Malfoy, Nott and James and Sirius all pointing wands at each others faces. James and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Run!" They both ran as fast as they could up the hallway and down a flight of stairs into the grounds. They only stopped when they were sure they weren't being pursued any further. They both stood in silence for serval minutes catching their breaths. "I didn't realise," James broke the silence.

"I didn't want you to know," Sirius mumbled looking at his feet.

"You didn't tell anyone," James continued apologetically

"I could handle it," Sirius said looking away proudly.

"I know," James said, feeling very awkward. There was a pause.

"Sorry about the door," Sirius said sincerely.

"Sorry about the book," James grinned and Sirius returned it.

"Truce?" he said.

"Truce," James grinned broadly.

**OK that's this chapter done, I would really like reviews because I really like this chapter, not to blow my own trumpet. Just review damn it.**


End file.
